Emma Bronson
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the Inspector General of Arzenal. She believed that she knew how to "handle" the Norma, however, unbeknownst to her, Jill, Maggie, Jasmine, Salia, and Mei were secretly making preparations for a revolt called "Libertus" behind her back. She was to be massacred along with the Norma during Julio's attack on Arzenal. This forced her to join "Libertus", and escape from the island and go on the run along with the Norma. Appearance Emma is a young woman of average height with a slim but curvaceous build. She maintains a professional appearance always dressed in a officer's uniform with her hair done up in a bun except for two forward bangs. Following the destruction of Arzenal, she develops a more disheveled appearance as a result of her drinking excessively as a way of coping with the trauma though after learning the truth about the World of Mana and joining Libertas, she returns to her former appearance. Personality & Character Emma Bronson takes the rules of Arzenal very seriously and will disciplines those who refuse to follow them. She discriminates against the Norma as she sees them as "antisocial, vicious, dirty, and things" in the human society. She is not afraid to express her believes even in from of Normas. When Ange came to Arzenal she immediately treated her as a Norma and not a human being. She also seems to feel uncomfortable when she does the "dirty work" where Jill gives Ange a cavity search and she would look away. The time Ange a Norma "bought" a human being Momoka, did not agree that this should happen which it did anyways. Emma could not believe that Momoka enjoy being Ange's servant because she believes that Norma should be the one serving the Humans. Despite her dislike of Norma, Emma seems to have a certain level of respect to her superior Jill the Commander at Arzenal This could be because Jill the one who obeys mostly the rules of the Humans. Being a citizen of the Kingdom of Rosenblum, Emma holds the members of the Rosenblum Royal Family in high regard. After facing a DRAGON she became shell-shocked and developed a phobia towards them and is prone to fainting at the sight. Near the end of the series, Emma admits that she sees the truth about mana and society. She lets go of her racial views of Norma and joins the others in Libertus. She is last seen assisting the Norma and DRAGONs in building a new life together Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana, but beyond this there doesn't appear to be much about her other than her position of power which is basically void as of the fall of Arzenal and her taken in by the Norma on the Aurora. History After Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi arrived at Arzenal, Emma informed her that she would be required to fight. When Angelise ask her what happened to her mother, she ignores her and consficate the jewelry that she's wearing. When she tries to take her ring, Angelise aggressive refuses and calls her a "lowely officer" which upsets her and gets out a belt attempting to punish her, but before she goes any further Jill tells her to allow her to deal with Angelise. When Jill pins Angelise on a table for a cavity search, Jill asks her to give her a hand, which she asks "Why me?" meaning she does not wish do this part of the job. Jill asks her doesn't she want to get the "dirty work" over with and decides to shackle the the former princess using her Mana. When Jill is about to enter her artificial arm into Angelise's body, she looks away in disgust. In the manga version, instead of looking away Emma helps Jill hold down Angelise's body so Jill could do the cavity search on her. When Misty Rosenblum came to visit Arzenal and was just about to arrive, Emma went as far as to order the use of Para-mail to escort the fleet, but made Mei use the emergency launching mechanism to forcefully launch the Villkiss when Ange wouldn't take off on her own. When Misty asked for a meeting with Angelise, she searched the entire island to find her. When Ange escaped from Arzenal by taking Misty hostage, the thought of a member of the Rosenblum Royal Family being kidnapped by a Norma made Emma faint. In the middle of the day, a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Scuna-Class DRAGONs approached, Pamela gave her a firearm who had a violent reaction and fired in every direction when a Scuna-class Dragon destroyed the Command Center before to be knocked unconscious by Jill. After the attack of Arzenal, she was scared in the Medical Bay where Maggie tried to comfort her but she rejected her. Shortly after, she fainted when she met Vivian in her DRAGON form. Emma ran to the shooting enemy asking for help because she was not a Norma but narrowly avoided getting shot through her head thanks to Maggy's intervention the bullet went through her hat instead. After this she was unwittingly brought aboard the Aurora because of Maggy's mercy, and escaped with the Norma. Gallery Cross Ange Emma Bronson full appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange 11 End Card Maggy, Emma and Mei.jpg|Emma, Maggy and Mei Episode 11 End Card. 1433065167621.gif Cross Ange Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo - OP - Large 07.jpg Emma Bronson card.jpg|Emma Bronson card. Emma Bronson Concept Art.jpg|Emma Bronson Concept Art. Emma Bronson Concept Art 2.jpg|Emma Bronson Concept Art 2. Cross Ange ep 4 Emma Close-up Extended Version.png|Emma Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 4 Emma Shocked Extended Version.png|Emma is Shocked when she see's Ange (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 4 Emma Exhausted Extended Version.png|Emma becomes Exhausted when she try to stop Ange (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 06 Jill and Emma.png Cross Ange 08 Emma congratulating Misty.png Cross Ange ep 11 Emma with assault rifle.jpg|Emma with a assault rifle after being handed by Pamela. Cross Ange ep 11 Emma shooting.jpg|Emma goes insane and shooting in the wrong way. Cross Ange 12 Emma falls unconscious.png Cross Ange ep 13 Maggie saves Emma.jpg|Emma being saved by Maggie from the Mana Soldiers. Cross Ange 13 Jasmine, Emma and Vulcan aboard the Aurora.png Cross Ange ep 18 Drunk Emma Close-up Extended Version.png|Drunk Emma Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 22 Emma becomes Disillusioned.jpg|Emma becomes Disillusioned by Salamandinay under Embryo's spell. Cross Ange 22 Emma passed out.jpg|Emma passed out. Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png Trivia *Emma's Japanese voice actor, Yukana, famously voices C.C. in Sunrise's Code Geass franchise. *Emma's American voice actor, Tiffany Grant, also famously voices Asuka in the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Kingdom of Rosenblum Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Aurora Category:Libertus